Alteration
by Sobubbles1
Summary: Princess Keiko,a chuunin from the village hidden in the storm. Normal right? But add in a trip to Konoha were her guards get killed, and a trip home with 5 ninja trying to protect her from the Shihai, but that's hard when she has no idea about the danger.


**Keiko is a sixteen year old princess, a chuunin from the village hidden in the storm but on a trip to her distant relatives in Konoha a criminal group even more dangerous than the Akatsuki take interest in her. Now Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Lee and Hinata are stuck with the S-rank to escort the princess home unscathed for peace between the two lands. But it's kinda hard to do when the stuck up princess has no idea about her situation.**

"Get back here you spoilt brat!" The orange clad blonde screamed jumping from roof to roof. Neji raced beside him, the wind catching in his long brown hair.

"Well she is certainly full of youth!" Lee exclaimed running alongside the two. Watching as she jumped onto the top of a wall.

"Cha! Take that!" Sakura screamed punching her fist through the wall where she had been waiting for the bluenette. The pale blue haired girl stumbled falling with the rocks. Sakura held her arms out to catch the girl. "She's using ninjustsu!"

The teenager flickered away, rain drops pouring onto Sakura's face as she vanished. Hinata activated her byakugan as the three boys finally arrived to them. "She is two miles north east, beside the ramen shop." She informed them nodding as her black hair covered her face.

"Two can play at that game!" Naruto used the ram hand sign and flickered away to the ramen stall, learning what he thought a useless technique really paid off. The others rushed to catch up to him. He found her leaning against the shop out of breath and sweating. He smiled at how weak she looked, this would be easy, and he just wanted to get this mission over with.

He quickly punched her face knocking her back, then her gut. She flipped over him and held a kunai to his neck panting and out of breath "I win" she whispered slicing his neck open. He vanished in a puff of smoke. Her green eyes looked around in shock.

"Argh! It ends now!" Naruto shouted racing up to her, his clone forming the rasengan

"No Naruto don't!" Neji cried arriving on scene along with the others. Naruto's rasengan connected with the girl's stomach and sent her flying. Naruto smiled and nodded "I got her guys" he said.

Everyone sighed; Naruto looked back and saw the girl dissolve to water

"It was a water clone idiot!" Sakura scolded slapping the back of his head knocking him over. "But that means she still must be near by"

"Thunder burn!" they heard the girl scream forming the hand signs from the roof top. Neji jumped in the way of the lightning rods heading towards the group "Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" he began to spin protecting the group and sending them back at the girl.

"Just because she has a few new jutsu we haven't fought before will we let this chuunin girl run amuck in konoha!" he asked as she flickered away from the lighting headed back to her. "Aren't we three jounin?" he asked Lee and Hinata who almost seemed to be backing away "And we have two chuunin as well!" he looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey, I was away and haven't caught up just yet but I'll make ANBU before you so just wait! I'll soon also be your Hokage so I wouldn't speak down to me"

Sakura looked around "Hey wait, where did Hinata go?" she asked. Neji sighed mumbling about 'running off places during a mission' and activated his byakugan.

"I found her" the familiar soft and timid voice of Hinata said from behind them. Hinata stood there awkwardly with the bluenette girl struggling against Hinata's chakra rope. They all stood in shock at how Hinata had managed that in so little time.

Naruto chuckled "Well she isn't a jounin for nothing right Neji?" he said relaxing. Hinata quickly blushed and hid under her fringe.

"H-hey let me go!" The girl screamed as Lee lifted the tied up girl onto his back before they all headed towards the hokage tower.

Lady Tsunade sighed "It took you this long, for all five of you, to catch one chuunin." She hit her head with her fist "And I thought this was the best pairing for this mission."

Naruto rolled his eyes "Yeah well we weren't trying, it was just a simple D rank after all grandma Tsunade" he complained.

Lady Tsunade smiled placing her head on her hands. "Yes, that part was. But now that we have her your real mission begins." Everyone listened intensely. "This is now an S rank."  
>Naruto punched his fist in the air "That's more like it grandma"<p>

Lady Tsunade downed another cup of sake to help drown him out "Yes, this girl" she motioned to the now unconscious blue haired girl "Is actually the princess of the village hidden in the storms, a small village about six days from here. We have an uneasy relationship but they are almost unknown and have powerful and secret jutsu's that could be vital in war. They sent Princess Keiko Inoue here to visit distant relatives but while she was here all of her twenty guards have gone missing. We believe that it was the Shihai. A group of four S rank criminals who are interested in the princess' kekkei genkai. It is your job to guide her home unscathed for peace between the lands" she told them

"Easy task" Naruto said

"Yes, it sounds easy enough" Lee agreed

"B-but it must be much harder than it sounds. It's an S rank" Hinata pointed out nervously.

Sakura nodded "And there are five of us instead of the usual three man team."

Tsunade inspected the mission file "Yes, on top of this you will have the bandits and kidnappers. But the main thing is that this girl who doesn't like new people" her eyes drifted to the girl "Has no clue about the group trying to capture her and possibly kill her." Tsunade glared at Naruto "And I don't want your big mouth telling her"

Naruto grinned "Piece of cake grandma"

**I'll try to write as fast as possible but I'm also working on another fic, review and if you want a picture of Keiko I put one up on my deviantart page under ****Sobubbles1 ****(cause I'm that creative) and**** Keiko Inoue, Naruto OC!**


End file.
